


trick pony

by suzukiblu



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Confession, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Secret Crush, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu
Summary: “You want to cuddle up withSuperboy,” Wally manages, still choking and also slightly gagging, agh, not comfortable. Dick looks affronted.“Nobody said cuddle,” he says. “Yousaid cuddle.Isaid ride like a trick po—”“YOU'RE THIRTEEN.”





	trick pony

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting some olllllld YJ fics from back in the season one days. This was written for yj_anon_meme for the prompt _Robin confides in KF that he likes Superboy. I mean REALLY likes him. Wally can’t understand why Dick would crush on stoic, broody, silent, glaring, emotionless Superboy until he realizes that Superboy’s personality is a lot like Batman‘s. Dick sees these as positive traits because he knows beneath the glaring, silent, stoic, unavailable, emotionless Bat persona is an awesome, caring, highly intelligent person._
> 
> _This reminds me of the old saying that you marry people with the same characteristics as your parent._

Wally spits soda halfway across the living room, choking in disbelief, and Dick makes a face, wiping a few stray drops off his sunglasses. 

“So not cool, dude,” he says. 

“You want to cuddle up with _Superboy_ ,” Wally manages, still choking and also slightly gagging, agh, not comfortable. Dick looks affronted. 

“Nobody said cuddle,” he says. “ _You_ said cuddle. _I_ said ride like a trick po—” 

_“YOU'RE THIRTEEN.”_

“Seriously, what was being thirteen _like_ for you?” Dick asks doubtfully, and Wally has to concede the point, because yeah, he would've said the same thing when he was thirteen. And did, albeit translated through “straight as an arrow” _(goddammit Artemis needed to get out of his head RIGHT now)_ and “crushing on normal girls, not Superman's socially inept _clone_.” 

Still, oh _God_ , he did not need that mental image ever. Also Dick is tiny, tinytiny _tiny_ , and Superboy? Superboy is not. Superboy is what tiny lives in righteous _fear_ of. 

Or should, anyway. 

“You're crazy,” he says, wiping soda off his mouth, and Dick just shrugs nonchalantly.

“Not my fault the guy's got abs I could bounce a quarter off,” he says. 

“He's Kryptonian, you could bounce a _boulder_ off his abs! People _have_!” Wally squawks, although the dreamy look Dick gets at that makes him think it didn't really help. “Oh for—seriously, he's like sixteen! Or four months. Worse, he's _both_.” 

“Miss Martian's forty-eight,” Dick points out. 

“That is not my problem!” Wally protests indignantly, turning bright red. “That's a—that's a weird Martian aging thing, totally _not_ the same at all!” 

“Because growing up fighting crime in Gotham and being aged in a vat like a fine wine are totally normal ways to mature,” Robin says like he's agreeing, and Wally shoots him a dirty look. And then an incredulous one. 

“Did you just call Supey a _fine wine_?” he asks disbelievingly, and then Robin's the one who's bright red. 

“If you ever repeat that I'm telling Flash what happened to the first set of doors on the Flash Museum,” he threatens. 

“You wouldn't dare!” 

“Not if you don't _make_ me.” 

“I can't believe you like _Supey_ ,” Wally says, just making a face at him. “He's so . . . pissy! And cranky! And broody! And _pissy_!” 

“I know, it's so hot,” Dick says, getting that dreamy look again, and Wally tries not to die but probably comes pretty close. 

“Oh God never do that again,” he manages, taking a fast swallow of soda. “No seriously, how is that _hot_?” 

“Do you know how _impassioned_ somebody has to be to be that pissed off all the time?” Dick asks, still looking horrifyingly dreamy, and at that thought Wally is feeling slightly less straight as an arrow but it is _not_ his fault the Red Arrow uniform was such a drastic improvement over that McDonald's mascot Robin Hood nonsense, dammit. “Like, forget just passioned, this is a full-on _im_ situation. Dude, can you imagine how good that'd be in—” 

_“NO,”_ Wally says loudly, dropping his soda and clapping his hands over his ears, and Dick gives him a sulky look and folds his arms over his chest in a kind of Supey-ish way, if Wally squints, ohGodwhy. 

“Well it would,” he says. 

“No. No it would not,” Wally says, because for one thing he never ever needs to think of Red Arrow in that context, ever. “Also Batman is going to kill me for even being in the same _hemisphere_ as this conversation, how can you _possibly_ think that brooding and emotionally brain-dead is a _good_ —wait.”

Batman is pretty brooding. Also . . . well, maybe not _totally_ brain-dead on the emotions front but about two skips short of it, and . . . aw, hell. 

“This is totally because Batman is your dad,” Wally accuses unthinkingly—and probably suicidally, it occurs to him a second later, because you really never know where there are going to be Batbugs. But he's already in the hole, so might as well start digging. “He reminds you of Batman! This is one of those things where girls marry their _dads_!”

 _”Girls?!”_ Dick demands indignantly, and Wally groans in despair and falls backwards against the couch, covering his face with his hands. 

“It _is_!” he says disbelievingly. “Oh my God I cannot _believe_ this, you want to marry _Batman_. Should we get Supey a Dracula cape, would that make it better? And somebody's got to have a spare mask lying around—” 

“Oh my god, shut _up_ ,” Dick groans, kicking him off the couch. “I do _not_ want to marry Batman, I want to marry _Superboy_! Just because they're ficially similar—” _superficially without the super, presumably meaning “more than just passingly”_ , Wally's brain supplies automatically, because speaking Robin-ese is officially hardwired into him now—“doesn't actually make them that _alike_ , okay?” And Wally technically gets it, as much as any guy can get his best friend wanting a ride on the “Superman's clone” train, but there are way more important concerns here. 

“You totally just said you wanted to marry Superboy,” he says, and Dick turns bright red.

“The first set of doors _and_ the third,” he threatens immediately, but Wally just starts sniggering. 

“Did you make sure Supey wasn't _here_ before you brought this whole secret crush thing up?” he asks. 

“He and Aqualad are gonna be training with Black Canary for another hour, he won't walk in on us,” Dick counters haughtily, waving him off. Wally raises both eyebrows, not even bothering not to smirk. 

“Uh-huh. And how does that make him suddenly _not_ have super-hearing?” 

“. . . um.” 

“So how's that whole 'trained by the world's greatest detective' thing working out for you, dude?”

“Shut. Up.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
